A Joy or a Sorrow
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: this is may be more for the Kairi lovers but I want kairi Haters to read this as well I want your opione if this story goes well with what IF. A funareal is being held for only one light... or was she always their darkness? Song :Nothing to Lose: one shot


**AN: You know I hate Kairi haters so somewhat a tragedy fic of if. This is the last chapter but I will get back to it to the beginning.**

Sora face was paled and covered in cold sweat his eyes seemed lost and fixed at a past imagine that Riku could only tell what._ Kairi body laid there with eye hollow and dead, a pool of blood began to cover her shirt slowly…_ Sora began to walk to the funereal and slowly turned to the grave as friends and family walked and sat down in respect.

_Need more friends with wings  
All the angels I know  
Put concrete in my veins  
_

The praises began to speak, but both boys were in their own little world. Hidden within the shadows were Sora's friend and The King himself. They despaired over Sora's Sorrow and knew well he do anything for his friends. No one what happen with Kairi, but something had happen that was only so wrong. Within the fifth row was a new girl from the school, she just pretended to be sad, but she was filled with this glee but kept the sad face.

_I'd always walk home alone  
So I became lifeless  
Just like my telephone_

The praises words seemed to be listen too and people waited for the coffin to be put in. Sora began to cry no long able to keep his tears from falling. "Why…Why..Riku?!" Sora whispered in pain. Riku looked sadly at Sora unable to answer to him. It all happen to fast…_ "Hey, guys!" Said a cheery Kairi 10 days ago. They were walking to the ice cream parole and got two Sea-salt ice cream as Kairi got strawberry. "So what to do?" asked Sora only so happy to be back as Riku was. Kairi shrugged "There's all the time in the world…hopefully…" Kairi said the last past mostly to herself but had a cheery voice to begin with._

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change_

"She lived her life to the fullest as she could…" Said the praises. These words Riku and Sora heard only heard so well for some reason._ The day after Kairi still looked at them smiling but they couldn't she that she was afraid of something a shadow behind her. She walked home alone today but kept to herself. "Hey! Kairi!" said a girl with brown hair and it wasn't Selphie it was Tiffany who was smiling as usual and Kairi began to shudder and whispered harshly "Get away from me…" The girl smiled and asked playfully "Whhyyy?"_

_Never played truth or dare  
I'd have to check my mirror  
To see if I'm still here_

_The imagine of Kairi's body dead body laying there…just laying there dead and hollow._ "Shall she Rest in Peace." Stated the Praises as they slowly put the coffin inside. "Wait!" Yelled the teary eye Sora. The people looked at Sora and he saids "I want to say my words before she leaves us all forever…" They looked at Sora with pity but let him walk up to speak. The girl's fixed frown became slightly an angry one but her eyes went back at being sad.

_My parents had no clue  
That I ate all my lunches  
Alone in the bathroom  
_

_Kairi and Tiffany were walking but it was a one-sided thing. It all started 6 months back, she was the new girl and was not from this world she seemed to know almost everything of her, Sora and Riku. She first seemed kind so Kairi had handed her hand of friendship Tiffany accepted it but only to get closer to Riku and Sora. After 2 months Tiffany began to harassment Kairi about getting away from Riku and Sora at first she attack back but the more she fought for herself she was attacked even more._

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change_

"Hello everybody…" started Sora nervously. "As you know Kairi was our friend and some one you could count on…She was always their for me and Riku when we needed her and she wait for us through thick and thin. I know and I will always know that she will always be waiting for me. And Riku. I've got to say I was surprise to find what she had done, it wasn't… it wasn't like her… but-but… I will always wait for her as she did for me, maybe you don't get what I'm saying it's best if you don't but… As she kept her promise I shall keep mine… no matter what sets us apart, I will never forget her but… I will not let her take me over too." Sora finish and at nears tears said "Thank… you for listening…" Riku nodded and got up as well "Before she goes I want to say…."

_There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain_

_At the beach Kairi, Sora and Riku were watching their island again. "Hey, Kairi?" called Sora and Kairi looked to him and smiled asking "What?" Sora asked "What this island called? I mean why our we on this place and not our island?" Kairi explained "Remember that storm? Well.. it destroyed everything so me and mom had to move when I got home. So after that this island is called "Cambia Island" surprising this is an island too just much bigger then ours…" Riku notice that Kairi was watching profoundly within the waves that came from their small island. 'You don't know how long I've waited for you to come back Sora…' Kairi thought sadly as her eyes began to water she blinked them away and began to smile a smile of false happiness and only Riku notice._

_Teachers said "it's just a phase"  
When I grow up my children  
Will probably do the same  
_

_Kairi open her locker and found inside her locker written in blood "GO TO HELL WHORE!" Kairi heart stopped for only a second and all the blood from her face went away. 'Why?! WHY me?!' this thought came inside Kairi's mind. She fell down on her knees and almost began to cry then remembered Tiffany's words "You're a coward I bet you would have to run to your big tough friends: Sora and Rikuuuu…." Kairi got up and closed her locker door forgetting her books and though 'I won't fall for her tricks… I can't… not now. I'm not…weak, I'm perfectly fine in the end they are only words…' thought Kairi positively She almost gone to class and bumped into Riku "Hey!" She said as she playfully hit Riku who smiled in returned._

_Kids just love to tease  
Who'd know it put me underground at seventeen_

'_I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm-I'm… ok…ok?' Kairi tried to think positively as a group of girls began to call her words as a whore and simple thing like that. Kairi was considered popular since she was friends with Riku and Sora who every group drooled on. Kairi simply didn't know that though, she really didn't. The girl was not Tiffany but a very tall and strong girl who grabbed Kairi by the collar and shoved her against the wall "You should fuck some one else don't you think?!" Kairi stuttered and said "I…I don't know..why are you doing this?! What have I've done?!" her voice slowly began to become louder then intended and with that the girl hit her right on the face as she fell down and cried herself._

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change_

"That she was a good person, if not a great one. When it was too dark, when we had thought we were no longer the same people we once were she showed us that the path was not gone and we were still friends." Riku stated and continued "I wondered what we would of done without her, would I had tooken a different path that I've tooken now? Their so many thing I would like to say but I have no way of expression them of 17 years of our life together even if afar she said we were always together…That's all" Riku finished as he walked off.

_There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain_

_Kairi watched her friends Talk to Tiffany. Kairi was afraid to go close to Tiffany and felt weak in telling her friends that she was being bullied. Kairi felt trapped within her own body and didn't know what to do… it's been 5 months since Tiffany came and people enjoyed her. Kairi began to walk home trying to forget today's insults and tried to fight the tears. She knew her friends cared and would do anything for her but why…but why did everybody hate her?! She became tired and walked home. She'd ignored her mother as she walked up unhappily to her room as she put her school bag down she accidentally broke a glass art she and Riku made. "god…DAMNIT!" She yelled to herself as she lazily got down to pick up the pieces of glass._

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change_

_As Kairi began to pick up the glass pieces and when she failed to pick up one of the pieces of glass she accidentally got a cut. "ahia…" Kairi looked at her cut and saw the dribble of blood come out of her finger… she'd looked at it longingly and then touched her finger and began to make all the blood come out. 'this… is really helpful…' Kairi thought dimly and not fully in the right mind and with that she grabbed the piece of glass and began to cut her arm slowly beginning to enjoy the pain she felt. 'Not like anyone would miss me…' thought Kairi as she became lost in her thoughts._

_She began to do this every time she felt too hurt and alone and every time that she'd began to believed in Tiffany's words._

_There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain_

"_Come on, Kairiii…" Said Tiffany sweetly as she'd given Kairi a blade to use for only one reason and one reason only: to die. Kairi looked at Tiffany with pleading eyes and began to shake her head slowly while whispering "no…Please no…I don't want to…" Tiffany raised and eyebrow while she smirked and said "It's not like any one will miss you Kairi, anyway YOU were the source of their pain." Kairi responded "That's-That's not true..!" Tiffany did a tuts noise as she walked towards Kairi and put her hand over Kairi's hand whom was holding the Blade and moved it closer to her wrist._

_Kairi began think strangely and couldn't decide if she wanted to live anymore. Tiffany smiled as Kairi followed her lead within the suicidal act. The cold blade touched the soft skin of Kairi's wrist and blood slowly came out and with that Kairi began to cry furiosaly to herself as she began to lay on the floor. Tiffany ignored her and took the only two things needed to be taken: her dairy and her suicide note. _

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
_

They finally put the coffin within the ground. "Riku… the heart is always a fragile thing isn't it?" Asked Sora who knew now the answer. They didn't care how longed they stayed they just watch their friends coffin till the night. King Mickey and co. had said their respects and their warnings of the next battle. Riku nodded and said "yeah…" Behind the shadows Tiffany giggled her heart out thinking 'Finally they're free, that bitch deserved to die!' Tiffany was blind to how much pain she had cost both Keyblade warriors.

They stayed their till the end of the night (Tiffany had went home) and Sora finally looked away and turned to Riku "Why did she had to die? Does Asmen words mean the truth? _The heart is bored in darkness and then shall return in darkness?_ Is it true…?"

"Sora… The heart is a complex thing, there's no real way to know… Come on we have to go home it's late…" Riku told Sora as he began to move Sora away from the tombstone. "I hope she knows we'll miss her…" Whispered Sora to himself and Riku thought 'I simply hope she rest in Peace…'

_There's nothing to gain  
And I just died today_

**AN: This is a One-Shot. Give me your thought if this goes well. Kairi-hater or not! I'm no Kairi Lover but I hate Kairi haters I'm in between or better yet said I really don't care about Kairi. But I can't stand the idea of Kairi haters. **

**I would personally think Riku is gay o.o yes I do believe but Sora very much straight as and "l" can be. X3 I'm not sure but Kairi was the reason why Sora wanted to go home. Kairi waited through thick and thin for them. Even if she slowly forgot Sora she felt horrible about it.**

**And even if Sora was Gay I think Kairi would of accepted it. Tiffany is an OC of my idea of a real Kairi-Hater to the massive. I like yaoi no doubt of it but it's annoying to see how many yaoi there is… Their staring OCs but never Yaoi OCs I would really like to see… Because it's always the same story anyhow (Sorry this was extremely stupid) **

**Please R&R or give me your idea on the whole matter**


End file.
